Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for providing an instant disposable payment card.
Related Art
Payment cards are well known and widely used. Examples of payment cards include credit cards, bank cards, debit cards, and gift cards. Such payment cards are commonly used in place of cash and checks to make purchases. Generally, such payment cards provide a safer and more convenient method for making payments as compared to the use of cash and checks. Thus, consumers are generally more comfortable carrying payment cards than they are carrying cash or checks.
However, payment cards have some important deficiencies. Payment cards are not as safe as desired. For example, a payment card or a payment card number can be stolen, thus potentially providing a thief with access to the legitimate cardholder's purchasing power and possibly providing the thief with access to an account, such as a bank account of the cardholder.